marvel_cinematic_universe_accuratefandomcom-20200213-history
Thor
Thor Odinson was once an arrogant prince from the distant land of Asgard until he was banished to Earth because his irresponsible behavior threatened his homeland. While in exile on Earth, Thor learned humility and helped to save his new friends from a destructive threat sent by his jealous adoptive brother Loki. In the process, Thor redeemed himself in the eyes of his father, Odin, the King of Asgard. After being welcomed back to Asgard as a hero, Thor must now return to Earth once again to prevent a cosmic-level catastrophe. With Mjølnir in his hand, a legendary hammer with immense power, the mighty warrior soon finds himself drawn into an unlikely alliance with Nick Fury's secret initiative, the Avengers, lending his power to their cause against Loki and his army. Biography Early life Thor had an idyllic childhood, brought up in Asgard as the treasured son of Odin and his wife Frigga. His best friend and playmate was his adopted brother Loki, and though they were rivals for their father's throne, they still remained close companions. Brought up in the warrior culture of the Asgardians, Thor valued strength, courage, and loyalty above all else. He desired to be exactly like his father the war hero, and often remarks on the monsters he will slay and the wars he will win when he is king. He proves himself a great warrior, often leading his band of warriors (which includes Loki, the Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three) on adventures. However, he is also known to be reckless when Loki jokingly reminds him that he would be dead had he not used a smoke veil to allow them to escape during one battle. Citadel of Spires When one of the Warriors Three, Fandral, was captured by the Dark Elves while spying them, he was taken to the Citadel of Spires, a tower owned by Alflyse, the queen of the Dark Elves. Loki, Sif, Hogun,Volstagg, and Thor decided to save their friend The adventorous Asgardians sneaked into Svartalfheim, the realm of the Dark Elves, and though they were attacked by numerous monstrous creatures, they reached the Citadel. While Hogun, Thor, and Volstagg attacked the front door, Loki and Sif went through the caverns beneath the tower. However, Thor, Volstagg, and Hogun were ambushed by Kurse, one of the greatest warriors of Svartalfheim. During the battle, Sif found Fandral, who was actually enjoying the intimate company of Queen Alflyse, while Loki fought against her royal mage Malekith. In the Citadel's courtyard, Thor used his hammer, Mjølnir, to defeat Malekith. Then, while Loki distracted Kurse, Thor destroyed the tower and defeated all Dark Elves. In the end, Loki and Thor decided to work together more often. Loki's schemes Delayed coronation Odin decides to make Thor king and ruler of Asgard as he is about to finally enter the Odinsleep after putting it off for so long. Thor revels in the ceremony and undergoes the passage of becoming king from Odin. As Odin is about to name Thor King, he senses that Frost Giants have snuck into Asgard and into Odin's Vault to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin, Thor and Loki go to the vault to find the Frost Giants slayed by the Destroyer. Thor says that they must go to Jotunheim and scare the Giants from ever trespassing in Asgard again. Odin says that the trespassers were a few and that they paid with their life but Thor says as King of Asgard he will lead an army to Jotunheim as Odin did before him. Odin says that he is not King yet. Attacking Jotunheim In their quarters, Thor begins throwing tables around in anger. Loki convinces him that they must go to Jotunheim before Sif and the Warriors Three arrive and Thor announces they are going to Jotunheim and that he will lead them to victory. They travel to the Bifrost and seek passage to Jotunheim and ask Heimdall's permission. Heimdall grants it and sends them to Jotunheim but says that if they get into trouble they shall not be granted entrance back. In Jotunheim, Thor leads the warriors to King Laufey's chamber where he warns them to leave whilst he still allows them. One Frost Giant approaches Thor before Loki leads him away until the Frost Giant calls Thor a princess. Thor unleashes his anger and the mighty power of Mjølnir and the warriors bravely battle the Frost Giants. Fandral is struck by a Frost Giant and warn Thor to pull back. Thor tells them to get out of there whilst he battles the Frost Giants. Banishment As his friends leave and reach the Bifrost Bridge, Thor unleashes the full power of Mjølnir and erupts the ground around him killing hundreds of Giants, before flying at full speed to kill Laufey's beast that was chasing the Asgardians. Laufey and his whole army then surround Thor who are at the edge of a cliff. Before they attack, Odin arrives and warns Laufey telling him to preserve the peace and not respond to the actions of a boy. Laufey says that war has begun so Odin transports he and the other Asgardians back to Asgard. Back in the Bifrost, Thor tells the Warriors to take Fandrall to the Healing Room. Odin then chastises Thor for his reckless actions saying that he would sacrifice the lives of innocent people to go to war and that they are not the actions of a King, but a warrior. Thor tells Odin he is an old mand and a fool who takes Mjølnir from Thor and removes his powers before using the Bifrost to send Thor to Earth. Cast off to Earth Thor is send through the Bifrost arriving to Earth in a wormhole, which is being studied by Dr. Jane Foster, Dr. Erik Selvig and their understudy Darcy Lewis. Thor stands only to be knocked over by the truck they are driving. He awakens realizing he is on Earth and begins shouting to Heimdall to open the Bifrost. The Humans believe Thor to be crazy and when Darcy threatens Thor with a taser, he is disgusted at her actions and she tasers him. He awakens in a hospital with a man over him saying he is about to take some blood. Unaware of his surroundings, Thor attacks the hospital staff and security guards taking on dozens before being sedated. He awakens again to find himself strapped down but manages to squeeze out of the restraints and heads for the exit before being hit again by a car, again driven by Jane. They take him back to their Wormhole Research Center where Jane gives him some clothes. Thor says that he is hungry and they take him to the local diner. He eats enormous amounts of food astonishing the 3 before smashing his cup on the floor demanding another drink. Jane tells him that if he wants another he should ask nicely before Thor overhears some locals talking about a "satellite" that crashed to Earth. Thor realizes it is Mjølnir and asks for directions. He says goodbye to Jane, Erik and Darcy and begins to walk to Mjølnir. Realizing as a mortal it is too far, goes to the local pet store for a horse. The owner says they don't have horses only cats, dogs and other house animals to which Thor asks for one large enough to ride. He leaves unsatisfied to see Jane again who offers him a ride. Jane tells Thor that S.H.I.E.L.D. stole all of her research and Thor promises to tell her everything she wants to know about the wormholes when he reclaims what is his. They arrive at the site to find it covered by a makeshift research facility. Thor sneaks in and takes down a guard before being noticed and begins making his way to Mjølnir taking down guard after guard, before coming across a particularly big guard who Thor ultimately defeats outside. Finally at Mjølnir Thor rejoices before gripping his mighty hammer but can't lift it, using all his mortal strength he still cannot lift it and falls to his knees. He is taken for questioning by agent Phil Coulson but doesn't respond to any questions and then Loki arrives in front of him to tell him that Odin is dead and that Thor must remain on Earth to maintain peace with Jotunheim. Agent Coulson then returns to find Thor saying goodbye to thin air. Dr Selvig then approaches telling S.H.I.E.L.D. that Thor is Dr. Donald Blake their colleague who is drunk and Agent Coulson lets him go so he can follow them. Thor and Selvig go for a drink where Thor's drinking prowess leads to them getting into a bar brawl and Thor taking a heavily drunk Selvig back to Jane's camper. Thor and Jane go to the roof of the Research Center and gaze at the stars and Thor begins to tell Jane about the Nine Realms and Yggdrasil, the World Tree, before watching over her as she sleeps. Battle of Puente Antiguo The next day Thor's attitude has taken a change for the better and makes breakfast with Jane when they are interrupted by the Warriors Three and Sif who have found Thor. Thor rejoices to see them before they inform him that Odin is alive and that Loki is king and showed the Frost Giants the way into Asgard until they see another wormhole in the distance realizing Loki has sent forces after them. Thor, Jane, Selvig and Darcy begin to evacuate the town as the Warriors Three and Sif formulate a plan to stop the Destroyer. The Destroyer begins attacking the town destroying everything in its path and knocks back the Warriors Three before being seemingly stopped by Sif's spear. The Destroyer simply rearranges its body to face Sif and seems unstoppable. Thor tells them to fall back and that he has a plan. Thor approaches the Destroyer and speaks to Loki through it telling him that he is sorry and that he can't kill the innocent people and instead take him. Loki seemingly relents before using the Destroyer to send Thor flying backwards. Thor is dying and Jane comes to his aid and sits with him before he dies. The Destroyer continues to destroy the town before Mjølnir flies to Thor and returns his powers. Thor then creates a tornado around the destroyer and engages it deflecting its beams before disabling it. Thor then tells Agent Coulson who arrives that he must return Jane's research if he wants his help in the future as they fight on the same side. Thor then promises to show Jane the Bifrost and flies her to the Bifrost site. Asking to open the Bifrost, Heimdall doesn't respond and the Warriors Three and Sif arrive and he still doesn't reply. Fighting Loki Heimdall eventually answers and the Asgardians return. Thor then flies to Odin's Chamber to see his mother Frigga and Loki who is shocked to see him. Thor reveals Loki's deception. Loki says he did it all to impress his father and be Thor's equal and says he will destroy Jotunheim using the Bifrost and attacks Thor who refuses to fight his brother. Loki sends Thor flying through the wall of the chamber and heads to the Bifrost where he begins the process of destroying Jotunheim. Thor flies to the Bifrost and engages Loki where it goes to the Bifrost Bridge. Thor manages to tie Loki down by placing Mjølnir on top of him and goes to stop the Bifrost but it is too far gone to stop now. Thor doesn't want to destroy the Bifrost because then he can't return to Earth to see Jane but for the sake of the 9 Realms, calls Mjølnir to him and begins destroying the Rainbow Bridge and the Bifrost falls away from Asgard in an almighty explosion and into the abyss of space. Thor and Loki are caught by Odin who returned from the Odinsleep and Loki reveals he did it all for him before letting go and falling into the abyss. As the Asgardians celebrate, Thor goes to see his father telling him he was wrong for his prior actions and that he has a lot to learn from him. Thor then goes to see Heimdall asking if there is any hope of returning to Earth. Heimdall tells him there is always hope. Thor asks what Jane is doing and Heimdall replies she is looking for Thor. War for Earth Arrival back to Earth When Asgard discovers Loki is upon Earth, seeking the Tesseract, Odin uses some dark sorcery to send Thor to Earth to stop him. Thor lands on the jet in which Loki is being escorted back to the Helicarrier in by Captain America, Iron Man and Black Widow, and he takes Loki from their custody. Thor tries to convince Loki to give up his plans and return home to Asgard with the Tesseract, though Loki still resents Thor. Iron Man attacks him and the two trade blows when Iron Man refuses to allow Thor to take their prisoner. When Captain America intervenes, he points out that they shouldn't be fighting with each other, and asks Thor to put Mjølnir down. In response, Thor brings his hammer down on Captain America, who blocks it with his shield which absorbs the impact, shocking Thor, who realizes they have the same goal and so stops fighting. Attack on the Helicarrier They return to the Helicarrier, where Loki is put into a cell designed to hold and dispose of the Hulk if necessary. Thor is quick to point out that while Loki is unstable he is his brother, though when it is brought up that Loki has killed several people, Thor quickly reasserts that Loki was adopted. Later he asks Coulson about Jane Foster and is told that she was moved to a secure location when Loki returned and Erik Selvig was put under his control. Fury asks what Thor is prepared to do in order to keep Loki's plans from reaching fruition, though he is unsure. Later as Thor and the others argue, Loki's mind controlled henchmen blow up one of the Helicarrier's engines and help free Loki, also triggering Banner to transform into the Hulk. Thor fights the Hulk, being the only one who can match him for strength. After the Hulk has been led off of the Helicarrier, Thor goes to make sure Loki is still contained. When he arrives the cell door is open, and Thor tries to stop Loki leaving but it turns out to be an illusion and Thor gets trapped in the cell. Loki threatens to drop the cage when Coulson confronts him with a gun made from the Destroyer, however Loki stabs Coulson and drops Thor. As he plummets towards Earth, Thor manages to smash free from the cell just in time to avoid the impact. Battle of New York After recovering, Thor uses Mjølnir's powers to replenish his strength before he heads to New York City to confront Loki. Arriving at Stark Tower once Loki has used the Tesseract to open a portal allowing the Chitauri to invade Earth, Thor again tries to convince him to stop, since the Chitauri are destroying the world he wants to rule. Failing, he briefly clashes with his brother before Loki flees on a Chitauri vessel. Thor joins Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye on the battlefield, and starts helping to fight the Chitauri, before Iron Man and Hulk join them. Captain America orders Thor to use his power to stem the flow of enemies coming through the portal, which he does using lightning bolts, before joining the battle. He helps Hulk bring down a Leviathan, though when they are done Hulk punches him for earlier. Soon Iron Man sends a nuclear missile intended for the city through the portal, which destroys the Chitauri base, cutting off the forces from their power source and died, while Black Widow closes the portal. Once the crisis is over, Thor joins the other Avengers in confronting Loki, who had already been heavily wounded and battered by the Hulk, and took him into custody. Then, Thor and the other Avengers go to a shawarma restaurant and eat silently. After claiming the Tesseract, Thor takes Loki with him back to Asgard, opening a portal with the Tesseract to do so and leaves the other Avengers in Central Park. War of the Realms A year after Thor helped the Avengers in saving Midgard from the Chitauri, a group of rag-tag invaders known as the Marauders started a war across all the Nine Realms. Thor, now a full-time general of the Asgardian army, bravely led his forces in a fight against the attackers. But his response to the Marauder threat left Asgard vulnerable - allowing Malekith the Accursed and his Dark Elves to mount an assault on Asgard, leaving him desperate to ask Loki for help but swore that if his own brother dare betray him, he'll kill him. Powers As the first born son of Odin, Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians. However, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Thor is the second most powerful Asgardian in the Nine Realms, second only to his father, Odin the AllFather. Thor is a Norse warrior god, trained and skilled in the arts of battle, and he has been doing it for thousands of years. He has usually been shown to rely solely on his superior fighting ability, strength, and well nigh invulnerability. Thor, currently, is arguably one of the most powerful beings on the planet as well as one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, second in Asgard only to his father. While on Earth, Thor greatly withholds his power unless fighting someone with similar strength and durability. *'Superhuman Strength': As an Asgardian, specifically the son of Odin, Thor is the strongest Asgardian alive. His strength enables to overpower normal humans, Frost Giants, and alien group troops with ease. He can lift nearly any object with ease and can tear through most objects such as Iron Man's gauntlets like crushing paper or an modified cage created to contain the Hulk. He is much stronger than Loki and although Loki can battle him to an extent, eventually Thor will always beat him. He can also battle Iron Man to a standstill and the Hulk with and/or without Mjølnir. His strength extends to his ability to leap great distances. *'Superhuman Stamina': Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. As a result, his muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. *'Superhuman Dense Tissue': Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissue have several times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. At full power, he is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Even when he was stripped of his powers, he was still amazingly durable due to his dense body. He was hit twice by Jane Foster's truck and even though he was knocked down, he showed no visible damage after getting up. He withstood several blows from S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives and when he was eventually captured he showed no damage besides a small bruise on his forehead. *'Invulnerability': When he is at full power and armed with Mjølnir, Thor possesses nigh-invulnerability and immunity to such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, lead, and radiation poisoning. He has withstood direct blow in the face from a massive Frost Giant and laughed afterward. He survived a direct near point blank range blast from Gungnir blasting him out of Odin's chamber, falling several hundred feet to the ground showing no visible signs of injury. He was struck in the face by Loki wielding Gungnir and showed only anger and annoyance as a result. He was blasted by Iron Man's repulsor rays in the chest and in the face, and was headbutted by Iron Man with no visible damage. He took several massive blows from the Hulk without signs of injury. *'Superhuman Speed': Thor can move at extreme speeds. Thor can fly to the across the New Mexico desert in a matter of seconds. He can also swing Mjølnir at high speeds that it seems like a blur to the naked eye. Thor tackled the Hulk through the wall of the Helicarrier in a split second to be visibly seen as a blur. *'Superhuman Agility': Thor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination make him a great warrior for battle. He moves with incredible grace and speed despite his size and body density. He was able to dodge the wing of a jet fighter thrown at him by the Hulk while they battled in the hangar bay. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Thor. However, due to his Asgardian physiology, Thor is able to heal at a rate much faster than an normal human being. After seemingly being killed by the Destroyer and proving himself worthy of Mjølnir once again, Thor regained his full power and immediately healed himself in seconds. Seconds after being stabbed in the stomach by Loki using Gungnir on the Bifrost bridge, Thor called forth a thunderbolt with Mjølnir knocking down Loki and stands up completely healed. Thor was stabbed by Loki with a small dagger in the Battle of New York and was injured for a moment when minutes later he was completely healed. *'Superhuman Longevity': Thor, like all other Asgardians, are not truly immortal as it is possible to kill an Asgardian and other beings in the Nine Realms. It is more accurate to say that Asgardians are extremely long lived beings. Thor ages at a pace far, far slower than a human being as he is at least 1,000 or more years old; more than likely born shortly before the last great war between the Asgardians and the Jotuns. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Thor is the greatest and most powerful warrior in Asgard since Odin and is one of the most skilled fighters to ever walk the planet. Thor is a superbly skilled warrior trained in the arts of war and various fighting techniques by his teachers in Asgard. He is a master marksman, and is proficient, even masterful in all areas of combat, including hand-to-hand and various forms of weaponry available in Asgard, including spears and swords with over centuries of combat experience. He is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battles and wars, having fought and defeated over a hundred warriors in Nornheim and battle hordes of Frost Giants with great ease in Jotunheim. He was able to fight and gain the advantage with nearly a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, while powerless and mortal, with only his vast fighting skills, as Coulson stated "he made his men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops." He was able to maneuver around the larger Hulk and strike him with ease. *'Master Hammer Fighter': After centuries of practice wielding his hammer, Thor is a master of fighting with Mjølnir and is proficient in hammer throwing. He can even block several energy shots with Mjølnir, from the Destroyer, Loki's staff and Chitauri weaponry. *'Master Tactician': For over thousands of years, he has lead Asgard, Sif and the Warriors Three into battle against forces with great leadership and employing strategies and tactics from possibly every culture on Earth as well as the rest of the Nine Realms, including forgotten ones. Equipment Mjølnir: Thor has been entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjølnir, that was forged from the heart of a dying star. Thor's mystical hammer Mjølnir, which resembles a mallet rather than a war hammer, has a number of elemental powers. It has been stated by Odin himself that Mjølnir's power has no equal. Mjølnir itself is extremely durable like the Earth metal Adamantium, and, combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, it is, for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has deflected three blast from the Destroyer (which was able to disintegrate anything that it hit) and return the blast back into the Destroyer. Thor often uses the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw (with the exception of Captain America's Shield). A few examples of the abilities Thor has shown with Mjølnir are: *'Weather Control': Wielding Mjølnir grants Thor the ability to control the base elements of a storm. It can control the elements and can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, tidal waves, earthquakes, and torrential rains on a moment's notice. He summoned a class 5 tornado to battle the Destroyer, a lightning bolt strong enough to destroy a large piece of landscape in Jotunheim, a lightning bolt to knock down Loki on the Bifrost bridge, and control the elements. He was able to strike Iron Man with a bolt of lighting, but it is notable that all it did was charge his suit with additional power. He was able to strike Chitauri soldiers down and Leviathans. The Norse myths and legends regarded him as a Thunder God because of the hammer's influence over the weather. **'Lightning': Thor's main weapon using Mjølnir is his lightning bolt or thunderbolt. He summoned a lightning bolt strong enough to destroy a large piece of landscape in Jotunheim, a lightning bolt to knock down Loki on the Bifrost bridge, shot a lightning bolt at Iron Man that boosted his armor's power reserve up to +400%. Thor shot a massive lightning bolt at the portal of the Chitauri to prevent anymore enemy reinforcements, took down a Chitauri warship with a single thunderbolt. *'Worthiness Enchantment': After Thor disobeyed Odin and nearly caused a war between Asgard and Jotunheim, Odin banished Thor to Earth without his powers and placed an enchantment on the hammer Mjølnir. "Who so ever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." This enchantment surrounding Mjølnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. When Thor sacrificed himself to protect Earth from The Destroyer he proved himself worthy to wield Mjølnir once again and gained full use of his powers. Only Thor and Odin are able to Mjølnir. Other than that, none of the citizens of Puente Antiguo or Loki could lift it. Not even the Hulk's incredible strength could lift Mjølnir. *'Material Transformation': By summoning lightning from the sky into Mjølnir, Thor's uniform was transformed into his battle armor. *'Mystical Link': Mjølnir obeys Thor's commands as though it were alive. Mjølnir went to Thor when it was in a crater from miles away, it came to him in seconds. Mjølnir will return to Thor whenever he throws it at an opponent. While battling the Hulk in a hanger of the Helicarrier, Thor summoned Mjølnir from another room and it came crashing through the Helicarrier to get to him. *'Flight': Thor is capable of hurling Mjølnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. How fast is not specified, but he was able to remain aloft in the middle of a Class 5 tornado, and traverse the distance from his father's chambers to Heimdall's observatory and back again in seconds. He used Mjølnir to fly into combat against Iron Man in the woods, to fly to the top of a skyscraper and on top of a Chitauri warship. *'Immense Speed': Thor is capable of hurling Mjølnir at great speeds by holding onto the leather thong. In Jotunheim, he bashes the Frost Giants around him, then throws Mjølnir, making it hit multiple Frost Giants in it's path in moments. *'Energy Projection': With Mjølnir, Thor can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. With Mjølnir, Odin projects a powerful mystical blast of energy using it to channel an energy blast through it, taking away all of Thor's superhuman powers and destroys what was left of Thor's armor after stripping much of it off of him and throwing him into the Bifrost. Relationships Friends, Family, and Allies *Odin - Father *Frigga - Mother *Tyr - Brother *Sif *Warriors Three **Fandral **Hogun **Volstagg *Jane Foster - Love Interest *Erik Selvig *Darcy Lewis *Captain America - Avengers teammate and team leader *Iron Man - Avengers teammate *Hawkeye - Avengers teammate *Black Widow - Avengers teammate *Bruce Banner - Avengers Teammate *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson **Nick Fury Enemies *Loki - Adopted brother *Frost Giants **Laufey **Hailstrum **Raze **Grundroth *Chitauri *Dark Elves **Malekith the Accursed **Kurse Video game only *Ymir *Mangog *Fire Demons **Surtur *Rock Trolls **Ulik Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Avengers Category:Gods